


陆绎你欠我的零花钱什么时候还？

by HUASHANJUNQi



Category: miemiemie
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUASHANJUNQi/pseuds/HUASHANJUNQi
Kudos: 14





	陆绎你欠我的零花钱什么时候还？

“让我等着什么？嗯？”陆绎把她粗暴地扔到床上，骨节分明的左手指掐着她的下巴，右手桎梏住她的两条小白臂的手腕，一腿压在她的腿间，就算今夏如何挣扎也挣脱不开。

陆绎是警校出身，今年已经大四了，看起来细皮嫩肉的像个翩翩贵公子，实际上却是力气大又经常摸枪的狠厉角色，成绩常年位居警校榜首，他虽然没用尽全力对今夏，可毕竟用了压犯人的姿势，让今夏动弹不得。

“陆绎，你个禽兽！你放开我！”今夏挣脱不开，唯一能反抗的只有嘴了，她使劲儿抬头一口咬上试图堵住她嘴的陆绎的脖子。

没有想象中陆绎的惨叫声，陆绎不过是“嘶”了一声，左手就滑进她的无袖连衣裙里，单手解开她的文胸排扣，从裙下把文胸抽出来，扔到床下。

陆绎和今夏住在滨湖独立别墅区，离市中心并不远，却风景优美，出门两步路就是著名景点锦衣湖，湖对面就是最繁华的市中心大楼，夜晚，总是有附近的居民来这里散步，更有不少跳广场舞的大妈。

可独立别墅区有严格的安保系统，平时别说闲杂人等，就连外卖小哥都进不去，别墅和别墅之间距离不近，建房子用的都是好建材，隔音非常好。

别墅里有三层，一层住着保姆，二层是父母，三层是陆绎和今夏的房间，尽管他们在父母不在家的时候都住一间。

“今夏，你长本事了啊？”

陆绎绕过今夏的唇，舔舐着她的耳垂，手指灵活地拉开今夏裙子的拉链，把公主连衣裙从她上半身拉下，却没脱下，裙子拉开往上推，拽下白底黑骷髅头的内裤，又回到她的唇上，猛地吞没她刚才被火锅辣红的小嘴，舌头窜入她湿热的口中，似乎还残留着一丝香味儿，用力地吸吮着，陆绎早在她刚才吃火锅时就想这么做了。

她浑身一颤，陆绎的一根手指已经进入了，揉捏着花蕊，轻轻一拉，今夏顿时虚软无力，再也没有抵抗的欲望，只觉得灵魂已经飘远了。陆绎脱掉白T，半褪下裤子和内裤，只露出早已肿的发烫的粗大，拉开床头柜的抽屉，拿出一片避孕套，撕开，捏住头的气泡放气。

今夏红着眼睛盯着陆绎，他因常年警校生活而锻炼出来的腹肌，整整齐齐的八块儿躺在他身上，他俊秀有余的脸上现在呈现淡淡的粉色，弯弯卧蚕上的那双眸，翘着浓密又层层叠叠的睫毛，因情欲的渲染红着。他的手指修长白皙，很适合弹钢琴，就像她第一次见他那样，他就坐在钢琴边，用那双漂亮的手弹着《雪之梦》。

这漂亮的指头正拨弄着套，一寸一寸往下套弄，而后又在她身上点火，从她的浑圆顺着往下，玩弄她花蕊中心的那个点。

“逃学？”

常年形成的长茧的弹钢琴的手抚摸着她细致的肌肤，一波波麻栗的电流穿过薄薄的肌肤，今夏浑身起了鸡皮疙瘩，“那又怎样？”，声音都变得娇嗲了起来，却仍不肯认输。

“上网？ 用逃犯身份证？ 还穿成那样？ 嗯？”

他每说一句，都会探入温润的花心旋转推磨一根指头。

“那……嗯……你也不能扣我零花钱！”火热的电流自下腹窜起冲向全身，今夏止不住的弓起身子，焦躁地扭动，双手握拳、呼吸急促，被蹂躏的红彤彤唇瓣逸出的还是令陆绎不满意的话。

陆绎冷哼一声，扣住她的膝盖，粗暴地分开她的两腿，顺着湿哒哒的缝隙用力顶进去，充满着怒气的坚挺瞬间没入今夏湿紧的花心，没有给今夏适应的时间，直接开始抽动。

今夏被陆绎吻的几乎喘不过气来，沸腾的血液在血管中奔驰，脑中一片空白，她双腿颤抖着，双腿间的内裤甚至还没有脱掉，算是腿间的束缚，但她不得不承认，这样还挺刺激。

今夏和陆绎不对付，全世界都知道，但她和陆绎在床上有些非比寻常的契合，她喜欢和他做爱，这件事只有他们两个知道。

陆绎这人，就是个衣冠禽兽，脱了衣服就是禽兽了，他疯似狂地抽动火热的欲望，狠狠地刺入、抽出，再剌入、再抽出……摆动的弧度越来越大，动作越来越强悍，今夏颤抖着，喘息着，今夏不得不承认，上床还是得跟身体好的上，一记比一记深沉，一记比一记有力。

“陆绎……陆绎你出来我不行了，你快点啊……”今夏发出的声音破碎不堪，沾染着浓浓的情欲，她不得不求饶。

“你叫我什么？嗯？”狠狠地碾过她深处的某点，今夏的呻吟声不禁滑出来，突然抽出，她的花心大张着，颤抖着吐露着一股股水儿，她突然感觉身体一阵空虚，蹭着身体望着他，眼泪顺着脸庞流下。

“想要吗？”陆绎吞咽着，喉结颤动，今夏更蹭着身体，哭腔叫着:“好哥哥，绎哥哥，我想要。”

突然被满足，今夏忘情的娇吟一声高过一声，白雪的大腿蜷缩着抬的高高的，他头钻进她还挂着内裤的双腿间，她圈住他强壮的腰干，圆圆小小呢手指紧掐住他紧致的背肌，迅速抽动着，九浅一深，进进出出。今夏感到无数的火花在体内爆炸又扩散，突然一阵快感窜过，她叫了一声“好哥哥”后，整个人化作一滩春水，觉得自己飞升了。

后来她也没想起来她本来是想问他讨要零花钱的。


End file.
